The Adventures Of The Furious Force : True Love And Final Battles
by KittyKatz440
Summary: The gang meets a new toon named Juliet who joins them in crime fighting. Romance blooms, but Kitkat gets stuck in a love triangle with Mr. Curly and a toon named Fireheart. who will she choose? Heartbreaking, betrayal, and revenge. All new characters, all new drama!
1. Prolouge : Meeting Juliet!

**( Okay, you must read So We Meet Again to understand this! Plz R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 1

_( Narriator's POV ) _

The five friends were strolling in Daisy Gardens, preparing to slay some cogs. There was an odd coral cat that seemed to be there eyeing them, suspiciously.

Mr. Curly, the monkey of the group thought they should go over to her and ask why she was pretty much stalking the pentad. Kitkat said that they try to ignore and continue their way to the tunnel.

After many more disagreements, Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp had enough of the quarreling that was happening about that coral cat.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, getting the fighting four's attention. "Listen up, you guys. You're _really _fighting about a random cat we don't even know! We're best friends, we're supposed to be getting along!" He lectured.

"Yeah, you're right." Ginger muttered in disappointment. "Mm hmm." Straxxor mumbled. Curly just nodded, then lowered his head. Kitkat did nothing, she was sensitive, she _would _cry, but she was dead.

I mean, she was dead, but only she was alive. You get the picture. After a weird silence, they heard a random voice. "I fifth that vote!" The feminine voice agreed.

The five turned around to see a pretty coral cat with square framed glasses, a blue jean skirt, a plain white shirt, a pink bow, white angel wings, and beige boots.

"I have to admit, I like her style." Kitkat told the group, "Yeah, that's because we're pretty much dressed alike." The coral cat said, standing across from her.

Kit just snickered, sending the group into an ocean of laughter. Once they'd calmed down, they faced the cat.

"Okay, I'm Kitkat. This is Straxxor. That's Ginger. Here's Mr. Curly. Over there is Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp." She informed the cat. "Yeah, I know who you guys are!" She replied, "you saved the diamond at the Toon Museum."

Straxxor nodded, "That's us!" He said, extending his hand. The cat extended her hand and shook, "Awesome!" She exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, I'm Juliet." She explained.

Juliet looked over and Straxxor and blushed, Kitkat could see some kind of chemistry between them, but she didn't say so. Kitkat kind of liked Mr. Curly, but not a ton. Ginger liked Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp.

Since they all grew closer and closer to one-another, they started developing feelings, but never told anyone.

"So, Juliet. What's your occupation?" Ginger asked. "Say what?" Mr. Curly asked, tilting his head. Ginger turned to him, "It means, like, job." She explained. Curly nodded with a thoughtful grin upon his face.

"Okay, my occupation is I'm an undercover agent for the F.B.I." She informed. "Awesome! We'll all get along perfectly, then. Since we're like spies." Noisy said, Juliet clapped.

"I used to work for the F.B.I, until I moved from Washingtoon D.C, to Rio Grande Toon-Valley, Texas." Kitkat said. **( A/N See what I did there with the Toontown stuff? :D )**

"I think I remember you." Juliet said, "didn't they call you like, Agent K?" She asked. "That's me!" Kitkat said, smiling. "Yeah, we went on that one mission together. Remember when we took down that murderous and mental farmer?" Juliet asked. "Omigosh! Yes! That was fun. Hard, but fun." Kit said, remembering that day.

"So, Juliet. What brings you here?" Straxxor asked. "Well, there's a villain named Dark Shadow. He's going around murdering toons, and the weird part is... Nobody can get any scent of him. Nothing, zilch, nada." She said.

Kitkat's stomach lurched, Dark Shadow. Wasn't that her father? No, it couldn't be. She'd killed him, unless... No that wasn't possible! Was it?

"Can we see his personal record?" Kitkat questioned. "Sure, I have a copy of it right here." Juliet explained, taking a file from her backpack. They sat on the steps of the Clothing Shop.

"It says here he had a daughter, his wife died when the daughter was only 11. Then it said 5 years after the death of his beloved wife, he sided with the C.F.O and stole the diamond. Then it says he was imprisoned, he was let free by court. Now it says he roams the streets of Texas, looking for his daughter for so-called 'revenge'." She said putting quote around revenge.

Kitkat shook, that was her dad. He was looking for her. "Impossible! I killed him!" She screamed. "Say what?" Juliet asked with a puzzled look upon her face.

"I-It's just that he's m-my dad. He tried killing me after we fought against the C.F.O and his toon minions." She explained. "I'm a v-vampire and I bit him, with no venom. I didn't inject venom, so shouldn't he be dead? Which makes him a vampire. Unless... When he turned around before I bit him he injected venom into his system!" She said with an angry tone in her voice, gritting her teeth as she spoke.

"Calm Kitkat." Curly said hugging her, hug always calmed Kit down. This is Mr. Curly, her crush, we're talking about, so of course she calmed down. She stopped with the anger and calmed down, she began to purr.

"We'll get through this, Kit." Ginger assured her as Kitkat and Curly pulled apart from their hug.

"So, Juliet." Straxxor began, "wanna be part of our group, we call ourselves, The Furious Force." He said, doing a super hero pose.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure, it couldn't hurt." She replied. They all clapped, even some random pedestrians did, too.

"So it's settled," Curly began, "Juliet. The newest member of The Furious Force!"


	2. Defeating The VP!

**( Hey guys, I hope you loved that last chapter! Anways, here's the next. R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

**Kind Of Disclaimer : I own Kitkat and the plot of this story. I do not own Straxxor, Ginger, Mr. Curly, Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp, Juliet, or Toontown!**

Chapter 2

_( Kitkat's POV )_

I looked over at Mr. Curly, nobody knows this but I'm madly in love with him. I know that Ginger is in love with Noisy -because since I'm a vampire I can read minds- and Straxxor is in love with Juliet.

We were walking to the tunnel to fight some cogs, I turned around to get gags, and what do I see? Paparazzi! Like, seriously? I'm just an innocent maroon cat!

"Kitkat, Kitkat. Is it true you and Mr. Curly are the new 'it' couple?" One asked. "No!" I screeched, "we are _just _friends!" I stated, looking back at Mr. Curly. He looked kind of disappointed. For some reason, I can't read his mind, but I can read everyone else's. It's weird._  
_

"Kitkat, is it true that Dark Shadow is coming back for revenge?" Another asked, "Okay, well _that _part is true..."I said with my voice trailing off.

"Do you think you can win this battle once-and-for-all?" A different one asked, "After defeating him, like 2 times, I'm positive. Right guys?" I asked looking behind me. They nodded walking up behind me.

One paparazzi made a frown, "Sorry, we only want pictures of the celebrity. Shoo you posers! Shoo!" He said, another yelled, "Boooooo! We want pictures of the group's leader, with_out _her sidekicks."

I grimaced, "Hey, hey, hey. There's no leaders or sidekicks, we stick together as a team. If you're going to be rude to my friends... Get away, I'm a black belt in karate!" I threatened, they scrambled. I jumped and flew to the high platform that beheld Goofy's Gag Shop and walked inside.

I scanned the aisles, once I found the gags I needed, I ran up to the clerk behind the counter. I handed him what I needed, "That'll be 35 jellybeans." Clerk Will informed me, I dug in my wallet and managed to get 35 jellybeans quickly.

He held out his hand, waiting. I smacked the jellies on his hand, shoved the gags in my pouch and headed for the door. Clerk Will went through the door to get something, when I was about to exit, someone blocked the door.

"Excuse me, can you move?" I said, nicely. "No, you can't make me." The stubborn toon replied, "I was sent here to kill you by Dark Shadow so he has no threats before he takes over Toontown." The orange fellow feline informed me, "My name is Epic Sauce, but of course, you won't remember or need names because you'll be dead."

He kicked at me and I ducked and grabbed his leg, and twisted him while getting a grip on his arm. I flipped him into a box of TNT, it exploded. "Bye, Epic Sauce." I said with satisfaction.

Before anything else could happen, I ran out. I ran and jumped off the edge flying toward the tunnel and landing in front of my five friends. I was covered in ash and sut.

"What happened to you?" Ginger asked while examining my fur that had some black on it from the TNT. "Oh, I crashed into some TNT." I replied, shrugging casually. She nodded in understanding and we went along.

I flew above them with my 'wings' and not vampire powers. Everyone in the group was in on my normal toon act, when I was really a vampire.

"Finally, Oak Street." Noisy said, allowing himself to take a rest on the dirt, by some flowers. Daisy glared at him, "Up you! You're going to ruin my flowers!" She was as angry a bull. Something in her eyes was different, but I couldn't fit the puzzle pieces together.

I flipped over to her, "Grow up and stop being such a spoiled, whiney baby." I said looking straight into her eyes. She looked stunned at what I had just said to her. I went back to my friends leaving Daisy in shock.

We went through the tunnel leading to Oak Street, once we were through, Juliet looked as if she had to ask us something. "Do you guys want to V.P, since we're on the street that leads to Sellbot H.Q?" She asked facing all of us.

"Yeah." We all replied not at all near the same timing of saying it. "Guys, it's a long way. Wanna lift?" I asked, pulling a mini golf kart out of my pouch and throwing it on the ground making it grow to normal size.

Everyone hopped in, Straxxor and Juliet were left out. "We'll sit on the top." She informed me, and grabbed my brother's hand and up they climbed to the roof.

I drove in the middle of the street, hitting cogs making them explode into oily messes. It was fun up until Ginger started complaining she was getting car sick. "Lucky for you, we just arrived in front of Sellbot H.Q." I stated.

She hopped out and went near a shrub, I heard her throwing up. Noisy went over to help her walk back because once she did she looked a bit pale and weak. I opened the golf kart's mini-fridge and pulled out a Sprite.

I tossed it to Noisy who opened it and handed it to Ginger, she took a little sip and by just one little sip she looked replenished. Just then Straxxor and Juliet got off the top of the golf kart, they were smiling at each other.

I read Juliet's mind, _He's so awesome! _She thought. I did the same to Straxxor, _Should I make a move? _He thought as Juliet started walking through the tunnel. "Yes." I whispered as I walked by, Curly came up by my side. I looked over at my brother walking over to make a move, but I heard her say to not talk that she was thinking, a frown spread across his face.

"Sup, Kit?" Curly asked, strolling alongside me, "Nothing much, gonna go kick the V.P's butt with my friends." I replied, smiling. He fixed his hat by straightening it on his head.

He opened his mouth to say something, but just then Ginger came by us. He closed his mouth as Ginger blabbed complaining how her high-heels hurt her feet and how she wants some black converse.

"I'll see you later." Curly said and walked over to start a conversation with Noisy. I was a bit disappointed that he left my side.

We all walked through the tunnel and made way to the V.P Lobby. We were in our suits and boarded the elevator, only six of eight people in the V.P. I was pretty sure we could win this, though. Considering we creamed the C.F.O, with a hot wing.

We entered the V.P battle, he had not a clue we were toons in disguise. He's such a dope, at least I thought.

My team was Juliet and Mr. Curly, that's epic! Right? Well, I think it is, anyways.

"Welcome, new cogs! You are hereby promoted to full-fledged Sellbots! Congratu-" The V.P was cut off by the toon trapped in a cage, "Hey! Hiya! Hey over there!" The toon said, it was Melody Wavers.

"So did you toons come to rescue me?" Melody asked as the V.P turned to look at her, his head spun around, "Huh? Toons! In disguise!" He boomed. He made our suits disappear and we fell down on our butts.

"ATTACK!" He yelled as we stood up. He sent four cogs out of his lower I-don't-know-what-it's-called. We used sound and sent them into a 4x cog explosion. We high-fived as the other cogs desended from the V.P.

After many more cogs later, we defeated them all. I was running low on gags, so I used a unite I earned from the C.F.O one time. I used it, it was a Gag-Up: All. One of the best kinds there were.

We danced a victory dance, and as we gathered up together, I used my Gag-Up unite. After the five others thanked me, we were sent into the next round. The Skelecog round.

This time I was paired with Ginger and Noisy. I chose a foghorn and the other two chose elephant trunks. They were red, but not completely destroyed, they hit us with their attacks, and our laff meters were low, we were all down to red on our laff meters, except me. I was in yellow, I chose my high-dive. Ginger chose her pixie-dust, and Noisy used a trunk to finish them.

Ginger got in front of us, and spread the pixie-dust on me, I thanked her and she got back where she was.

I walked in front of them and placed the cup of milk on the ground, and climbed the ladder. I hated heights, I wanted to get down. But there was no turning back now. Once I was on top of the ladder, I got in my diving position and dove into the milk.

Their laff meters were filled completely after that, so we were safe. Noisy's trunk blasted the skelecog's ears and they exploded. We cheered as more came out, then we groaned.

I chose my opera, since they were all level 12's. Ginger and Noisy used foghorns. We put in our earplugs preparing for opera, once the opera sounded, the cogs cringed and burst into flames.

After many, many more battles, every last skelecog was torn up and burned. The cage was lowered and we jumped up, Melody handed us huge sacks of cream pies.

I got behind to stun him, he opened his lower thing, and I threw a pie in. We heard the sound of an aoogah which means he was stunned, he lowered. I ran to the front to help the five others throw pies at him.

He was knocked back to the ramp, he went down the ramp. As his insides un-jammed he stood up, I ran back behind him. He jumped, we all jumped as well, then he opened his flap, I threw a pie and with success it went in again.

His insides jammed and he went down, I ran back to the front o help, we threw pies at his chest, he went down the second ramp so he was near the target. He got up, he swung at me and I flew back.

I immediately hopped up and flew on top of his head, I punched at a rapid pace. "Ouch!" He yelped in pain, "get off me you fool." He said, aggravated. "Who's going to stop me?" I asked glaring at him.

I nodded at Mr. Curly, he jogged up to behind the V.P and he opened the flap to challenge Curly. Curly threw pies, and after what seemed like a billion tries, he only had one pie left.

"Curly, you can do it." I encouraged, he looked at me smiling. Then he bit his lip, and drew his last grabbed the pie from his sack. He put his arm back, then flung the pie. His aim was finesse, I jumped off his head and went in front of the V.P, as did Curly.

We threw pies quickly, he was almost off the ledge, I threw a pie. After that one throw, he fell off the cliff. We all hugged one-another. We'd beat the V.P!

I saw the V.P's vest and ran over to it, I dug through his pocket, and there was the key. I grabbed it, and backflipped over to Melody Wavers. I put the key in the lock and heard a clink, the rudted cage door opened and fell off the hinges.

Mel thanked us and we teleported away, back to Daisy Gardens. "Great save with that pie." I said to Mr. Curly. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your amazing vampire powers." He said, modestly.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. He hugged me nowhere out of the blue, I hugged him back.

I can't be 100% sure about this consperesy, but is it possible that Mr. Curly has a crush on me?


	3. Meeting Old Enemies!

**( Hi everyone, so what'dya think of the last chapter? Things were going on between Kit and Curly, Juliet and Straxxor, and Ginger And Noisy. R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 3

_( Mr. Curly's POV )_

I won the V.P battle with one little cream pie, I'm that beastmode! I hugged Kitkat, and I never wanted to let go, but I had to. See the thing is, I kind of like her. But I can't bring myself to admit my feelings towards her.

As I pulled apart from her, I cleared my throat to ask her a question. "So, Kit. Do you think we can really defeat your dad?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

The sparkle in her eyes faded, and her lips twisted into a frown, she sighed even though she doesn't breathe. "I just, I honestly don't know." She said, her look in her eyes meeting mine. I grabbed her shoulders, "Kitkat, we're the Furious Force. We've gone through _everything _together. I won't- I mean, _we _won't let him win." I said, looking into her eyes even more.

The sparkle in her eyes returned after the pep-talk, I leaned in, she leaned in, too. A few centimeters apart were our faces, we were broken apart. "Hey, you two coming or not?" Ginger asked pointing her thumb back to the gang who as standing in a bunch, waiting with smirks upon their faces.

"Yeah," We said quickly, my grip loosening go of her shoulders until they no longer had a grip whatsoever on them. We turned around and walked over to the four other who were waiting on us, still smirks on their faces.

Noisy and Straxxor put their arms around my neck like we bros do. "Yo, dude. Things are definitely going on between you and my sis." Straxxor said, "Yeah, nice pep-talk, bro." Noisy said looking over at me. "Ya, followed by a 'kiss'." Straxxor teased putting quotation marks around kiss.

I grimaced, "Shut up, you guys. Can I tell you something?" I asked nervously. " We're more than friends man, we're brothers. You can tell us anything, and nothing you could say can ever break that bond." They both said is if it were choreographed.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out with it," I said, sucking in my breath, "I have feelings for Kit." I admitted, lowering my head.

Straxxor glared at me, "You like my sister? You like my _sister_!" He said, angrily, getting on his tippy-toes so he could get in my face. "Woohoo!" He said, getting out of my face and doing a victory dance.

"What do you mean 'woohoo', weren't you just mad at me like a second ago?" I asked cocking my head to one side, like Ginger does when she's confused. "Nah man, I wasn't mad. I was playing with you." He said, fixing my head.

"You have to ask her? Right Straxxy?" Juliet insisted, popping into our conversation and resting her cheek on Straxxor's shoulder. "Straxxy?" Ginger asked, joining the conversation. "Are you guys leaving Kit alone?" Noisy asked.

"No, she had a thirsty look in her eyes so we sent her off to hunt on those weird human species before anything bad happens. Like her biting one of us." Juliet explained. Us boys nodded in agreement and trotted along.

Kitkat came back a few minutes after a conversation was brewing about how I had feelings for her, and how Straxxor and Juliet had announced they were officially a couple. "What'd I miss, you guys?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing..." We all chorused with our voices trailing off afterward. "I know something's going on, I _will _find out..." She said, darkly like a villain.

We cringed in fear, "Joking!" She said followed by her cute giggle. We sighed in relief then spread apart from out bunch. "Guys, do you think we should go and find this Dark Shadow/A.K.A Kit's ex-dad?" Noisy asked, looking at the Ginger that was gazing at him dreamily, when he returned it, she looked away.

"Yeah, let's do it." Straxxor agreed, followed my the mumbling of 'Mm hmm's' from the rest of us, including me.

Kit looked like she was thinking and pulled out her notebook, "Guys, if he was at Bossbot H.Q _last _time..." She began, "then he should be at another cog H.Q." She stated, closing the journal she writes in when she thinks.

"Yeah!" We all agreed, "I'll check Sellbot H.Q and Cashbot H.Q." She volunteered, "Okay, Straxxor and I will check Lawbot H.Q, and Curly, Ginger, and Noisy can check Bossbot H.Q once more." Juliet planned, we got into the specific groups, said our good-byes and went seperate ways.

There was no time to waste, even though we'd battled her dad a few days ago, and won, I'm not exactly certain that we can do this, what if we can't? Then we let down the entire world of Toontown, then what kind of monsters would we be then?

"Well, guys, there's no time to waste." Kitkat started, "we've got to hurry. No time for walking on two feet, go around on all four's, I suggest. Good luck ya'll, I'm going to begin my search." She announced and scampered on all four's away quickly.

I went to the Bossbot H.Q with Ginger and Noisy as Juliet instructed me to, "Guys, I don't think it's here." Ginger told us, "This place give me the creeps." Noisy said followed by a shudder. "C'mon, let's just search for Toontown's sake." I begged, Ginger rolled her eyes while Noisy sighed. "Fine." They muttered.

I looked through the bushes, prying them open to see nothing but plain stone brick walls. Then I noticed a piece of paper sort of ripped and frail looking as I was prying another bushel open, I picked it up.

"Guys, lookie here." I said to the two dogs, signaling them with my hand. They dragged their selves behind me as I unfolded the letter,

**_Dear My Workers,_**

**_Since the Furious Force has beaten me once again,_**

**_We're getting a new hideout in a place where they'll never expect it._**

**_We raid their little shack at midnight and steal their weapons, so they have nothing to fight us with._**

**_The messenger bird has delivered this to you,_**

**_My newborn vampire coven, together if we really try, _**

**_We can defeat the Furious Force once and for all!_**

**_Also, remember, we changed locations,_**

**_We're now at Donald's Dreamland if you haven't gotten the message from Harold._**

**_Don't let me down Team Darkness, together, we can conquer them._**

**_Then we can conquer Toontown!_**

**_-Dark__ Shadow_**

Our jaws dropped as we read the dreadful things he'd written on the paper, "We have to warn the others!" Ginger said frantically, getting out her phone. There was an awkward silence with the sound of nothing but Ginger's keys on her cell phone being hit. She slid shut her phone and slipped it back in her skirt pocket.

I grabbed my hole, set it to Donald's Dreamland and hopped in. The others were doing the same, once we were all at Donald's Dreamland, we met up on the platform near the street that led to Cashbot H.Q.

"Okay, so this is where we can find their hideout." Straxxor said, thoughtfully. "Guys, they're taking the weapons, though. And he said something about newborn vampire coven in his letter." Ginger pointed out, still worried. "I got this." Kitkat announced, then zipped out of sight and was back a minute later with a huge duffel bag.

"Wow," Noisy said breathlessly, "that was really fast." The group agreed with murmurs, "You guys, look, it's a quarter to midnight." Juliet said, grabbing our attention from three different conversations.

I heard a bang, coming from the trolley, "You guys, did you hear that?" Kitkat asked, aware of the bang as well. Everyone looked at her with a confused expression, everyone but me.

"I'll investigate." She volunteered in a whisper, followed by her hurling herself onto the other platform, landing with a backflip. She was flawless, to me anyways.

I ran over to her side, followed by the others sprinting behind me until we were all beside her lined up. She gave us each a weapon with a blade, then threw the empty bag off the platform.

We heard a latch, and then a sound that sounded of gravel grinding against another gravel substance.

I saw a black gap between an out-of-place looking brick, the gap grew wider and wider, I realized it was Dark Shadow, but he wasn't alone like last time. He had a bunch of people with him.

He looked at us, glaring. "Well, well, well. If it isn't you dipsticks." He said, tauntingly. "Look, dude. We don't _want _any trouble." I said, returning the glare, taking a step towards him.

Kit allowed herself in front of me, "Look, Dark Shadow." She began, in disgust, "why don't you and your dork friends you call minions go home?" She suggested.

"I do not allow that tone to be spoken to me, young lady. I am your father." He said, taking a step toward her. "Correction, you _were _my father." She retorted, taking another step closer to him.

She gave him a death glare, "Just. Back. Off. And. You'll. Remain. Alive." She threatened, gritting her teeth. "Oh, I'm so scared of a seventeen year old cat!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You better leave her alone." Juliet said, taking a step forward also giving him a death glare. "Yeah, back off bozo." Straxxor said, stepping forward too, with another death glare. "Run along now, little girl." Noisy said, another step to him with a fifth death glare. "GET OUT OF OUR LIVES!" Ginger shouted, aggravation in her voice tone.

Dark Shadow cracked his knuckles, "Okay, I didn't really want to have to do this, but you've left me no choice." He said, his fangs coming out, I saw Kit's fangs come out and her eyes turn a brilliant crimson.

"There was no murderer who killed your mother, it was me." He said with a dark smile, Kit looked stunned, as if she could cry. She shook it off, and and glared once again.

She threw a punch at him, he caught it and let go, "Come here. Come to me!" He said.

He looked back, "Come, my newborn clan." He said, where we saw a four red-eyed toons pile out of the gap in the cement wall. I knew there was about to be a fight. "Get them! ATTACK!"


	4. Love And The Final Battle!

**( This chapter has the final epic battle. It has love, drama, and action. May be intense for some kids. R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 4

_( Kitkat's POV )_

"Attack!" My used-to-be father screeched. It was the Furious Force against my dad and his clan of vampires. We ran at each other, vampires V.S mortals, who can win this?

For some reason, I wasn't being attacked. Me. The one that he was mainly after. How retarded is that? I looked over at Juliet, she dropped her weapon she was supposed to use and went ninja style on him.

He punched at her, she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, once he was turned around she faced towards the cliff of the ledge, and kicked him off. He flew up, he kicked at Juliet who ducked and grabbed his leg, pushing him onto the ground.

"Rip off his head!" I yelled, "but first build a fire." I instructed, she grabbed a mallet, and banged on the wooden tracks of the trolley track getting the wood loosened. She pried it off from the track. She dropped it carelessly on the ground, and got out some lighter fluid, dumping a bit on the wood, she then got a match, swiped it against he box, and a flame was seen. She dropped the match onto the pile of wood.

A giant fire ignited, she then got the vampire in head lock, placing her hands on the vampire's lower jaws. She pushed up for a few seconds, afterward he was beheaded. She threw his body into the fire, and wiped her hands together.

My attention then flew to Ginger, she grabbed the vampire's arm, and flipped him. He was on the ground, when Ginger grabbed an axe and put it to his neck, it was right at the tip. She threw it up, then slammed it down, cutting off the vampire's neck, leaving him dead.

She grabbed it's body and threw it in fire, making the fire bigger than it was.

I looked over at Noisy, he semmed to be doing well, he was blocking the vampire's hits with a bat, finally after several more hits, the vampire had enough.

The vampire grabbed the end of the bat, but Noisy thought quicky and flipped it. He flew into the trolley, the Noisy jumped on him, and beheaded the vamp. Grabbing the body he carelessly tossed it into the fire.

I looked over to Straxxor, he didn't look like he was doing so hot. The vampire had him by the back of his neck, and had him right by the ledge, ready to throw him off the 100 foot cliff.

Juliet dug in her skirt pocket, and found what I think was a pocket knife. She opened the knife, my dad and the vampires Straxxor and Curly were fighting, getting their attention.

I knew what she was about to do, I began shaking. "Guys, you have to get Kit out of here! She might flip out." Mr. Curly yelled, while fighting off his un-dead enemy. Noisy and Ginger grabbed me and took me away from them.

I turned my head around, to see Juliet slit her arm only to have a crimson liquid run down her fur. I saw the vampire holding Straxxor threw him onto the ground, the vampire Curly battled turned his head in the direction of Juliet, my dad, I just knew him well enough at this point.

I ran over, Ginger and Noisy tried stopping me, but alas they couldn't. I ran over because I saw the other three vampires about to attack her, I got in front of her, fending off the vampires.

Kicking them all backwards, I got out of my defense position. I helped up Straxxor, and fought the vampire he was fighting. Once I killed that one -which I mean ripped off his head and threw it into the bushel of flames- I went over to help Mr. Curly.

He ninja-kicked the vampire into me, which I linked my arms under his shoulders, "Help." I mouthed to him, he ran over and pushed back the vamp's head. Just like that, it popped off, throwing his body in the fire. We cheered, five down, one to go.

Somehow, my dad was able to meditate us all, like hold us in the air. Because I saw the ground getting farther and farther, and the sky becoming closer. For some reason everyone but Curly was off the ground.

I saw my dad approach him with a wicked grin, kicking him back into a wall, biting his hand. He grabbed his hand and sunk his fangs into it, I watched with horror as it happened.

I fought against the force I was stuck in, and managed to escape. I looked over at Mr. Curly, he looked like he had not a clue what as going on, but I knew he did. He was yelling and screaming. It hurt me to watch.

If I didn't inject venom into his system, he'd 100% DIE! I couldn't let it happen, what would happen to the group then?

I cracked my knuckles, "Alright, this is serious." I said, giving Dark Shadow the darkest look anyone could imagine. Even darker than my dad, himself. He ran at me, I ran at him, we jumped into the air, colliding.

It sent us onto the ground, I crashed into a cement wall, I looked over at Curly again, his eyes were crossing, and he was breathing hard, groaning.

I ran over to my dad, and grabbed his arm, he flipped me. Instantly when I hit the ground I got up, oh, I was just getting started. I caught him by surprise, sneaking behind him.

I put his arm behind his back, and put it between his shoulder blades. I knew this wouldn't hurt him, I was just so used to taking down human villains, though.

I grabbed his jaw, he grabbed mine. I saw Curly eyeing the pocket knife now. He crawled over to it, and grabbed it. He slitted his arm with the knife. My dad's attention snapped to him.

His grip on my jaw was let go of, I grabbed his jaw and pulled it back, ripping it off. I noticed my friends fall onto the ground, watching every move I made.

I smiled, he was dead. I'd done it! I'd finished Dark Shadow!

But my moment of glory didn't last long until I'd remembered Curly was dying and within minutes would be dead, well actually, un-dead. But I couldn't ruin his life, take his soul away from him.

I rushed over to his side kneeling down, examining his bite. "My hand is... Is burning!" He screamed, followed by a groan. "Curly, it's going to be okay." I reassured him.

"I can't let you go and be un-dead, but I don't want to take your soul doing that." I said, "No, Kit. Don't." He said, "don't take the venom out of me. If you don't I can be just like you." I sighed, "I know, but I can't deprive you of your life, Curly." I explained, frustrated.

I picked up his hand, then set it down, "No, Kit. Don't!" He said once more. "And why not?" I asked, waiting for an explanation. "Don't make me stay a human forever. Because if I don't become a vampire, I'll die and lose you. You'll lose me, too! I don't _want _to lose you Kit." He spilled, "look Kit. I like you. Not like best friends. Like love you." He said, followed by a moan, he threw his head back into the wall.

I picked up his hand, "Okay. I guess you can be a vampire. And as long as we're confessing here, I love you, too. Curly." I admitted, looking at the ground.

"If you love me, Kit. Then let me be a vampire." He said, grabbing my hand. "I will, Curly. I promise." I said. He pulled me over to him, and he leaned in, I leaned in too.

Our lips connected, we kissed for a few seconds. Then pulled apart, Curly then blacked out. With no time to spare, I grabbed an injector of venom, and injected it into his bite. Noisy and Ginger were cuddling, so were Straxxor and Juliet. But her and my brother were also making out. Awkward.

"Ahem." I said, waiting for them to come and surround me. They stopped kissing and cuddling and surrounded me. They thanked me and hugged me, then I remembered Mr. Curly.

My attention returned to him, and he was waking up. I jumped over the crowd and ran over to him, he awoke and looked at me. His eyes crimson just as mine were.

He hopped up, and grabbed me by the waist pulling me up and wrapping around me. We walked over to the other couples, we looked around. "Wow, this does not look like Donald's Dreamland anymore." Ginger said. "Yeah." We agreed.

"Well, maybe we should go." Juliet suggested, snuggling Straxxor by laying her head on his shoulder. "Hey, Kit. Any chance we can become vampires?" Straxxor asked, referring to the others.

I stifled a laugh, "Ha, we'll see." I smiled. "Hey guys, how about instead of going home, we sit around our campfire." Mr. Curly suggested, we all approached the fire.

I pulled out 3 blankets, one for each couple to snuggle on. Curly and I nestled up on our blanket. This was an amazing night, if any paparazzi asked me how this night was, I'd respond with, "If you mean amazing as by us defeating Dark Shadow and his gang, seeing my new boyfriend become a vampire, and sitting around the campfire with my friends, then yes. It was a good night."


	5. At Midnight, We Raid!

**( Didn't you LOVE last chapter? It was SO sweet! This chapter is short because it's like a preview of what's basially coming up. R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 5

_( Narriator's POV )_

"Enough of this Furious Force nonsense!" Daisy screamed to her minions, pounding her fist on the table. "Any ideas of what to do to finish them off?!" She asked, scanning her followeres for ideas. Larry, a pig that looked rather retarded raised his hand. Daisy sighed in annoyance, "Yes, Larry?" She asked followed by her eyes rolling.

Larry lowered his hand, "I suggest we get some ice cream and show love and support to one-another." He said with a smile. Daisy gave him a death glare, "You dope! You are such an immature, retarded, lowlifed dope!" She screamed at him, punching the wall.

She then pulled a lever that came out of nowhere from the ground and pulled it, a hole grew under Larry. He fell while screaming, when Daisy heard a drop, she laughed and closed it.

She cleared her throat, "Any more ideas?" She asked, "if it's a stupid idea, don't forget this." She added, showing her fangs. This sent gasps from the crowd, they shook with fear.

A rabbit named Roger raised his hand. "Yes, Roger?" The rabbit set down his arm with a scar on it. "I suggest we trick them into a party, but it's booby-trapped, they all get trapped, and die there." He suggested, his voice as hard as rocks.

"That'll work for _four _of them, but two of them are vampires!" She yelled pounding her fist on the table once more. A dog name Sparkles raised her hand, "Yes. Sparkles." You could tell Daisy was peeved with her minions now.

The pup stood up and looked at Daisy, "We can just take off the vampires heads and throw their bodies in the fire like they did defeating Dark Shadow and his minions." She sat, her eyes hovering around Daisy to see her face expressions.

"You know," Daisy began, "Sparkle is a GENIUS! We will behead the vampires then throw the mortals to the party and leave them trapped to die!" She said, followed by a meniacal laugh.

"So, it's settled," Daisy began, "at the next midnight, we raid!"

**( I know it's short but it gives an idea of what's coming up )**


	6. Total Love Triangle

**( I'm putting a twist in Kitkat and Mr. Curly's love, it just feels weird, rest assure, there's a perfectly good explanation at the bottom! There is also a new character named Fireheart! R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 6

_( Kitkat's POV )_

This was the perfect moment, being here with my love, but something didn't feel right, I looked over the edge and saw a cowering red cat, holding a knee, "Guys, I'll be right back." I announced and leaped off the balcony.

I ran over to the toon, "Hey, are you okay?" I asked quickly. "No, I think I dislocated my knee." I could see tears welling in his eyes, "Want any help?" I asked putting on a friendly smile.

"Sure," he answered and he put an arm around me for a boost, "by the way, my name is Fireheart." He informed me, "My name is Kitkat." I helped him hop up the stairs, something was different about this toon, he was really cool...

I sat him down on the picnic blanket between Mr. Curly and I, "Kit, who's this?" My friends asked, "My new friend Fireheart, he dislocated his knee and couldn't walk." I whipped out my cell phone, "Want to call your mom or dad?" Tears began streaming down his face, "No, I don't have a mom or dad, I live with my uncle, who killed them." He barely said the last part.

We gasped, I hugged him, "I'm so sorry." He hugged me back, "It's okay. You didn't know, don't worry about it." We pulled apart, "How'd you dislocated your knee anyways?" Ginger asked.

"I'm not comfortable saying it out loud, then I'll just be a bigger pun-" he stopped. "Tell me, I can keep a secret." I winked and saw a somewhat jealous Curly staring at him.

He leaned closer and began, "My uncle abuses me, earlier he beat me with a bat, and hit my knee dislocating it, so I got as far from my house as possible." I bit my lip and hugged him again.

"Straxxor, is it okay if Fireheart stays with us until he can get back on his feet?" I asked, looking over to him, "Sure, I guess."

Curly sighed and got on my side free from Fireheart, putting his arm around me claiming me his. "Ooh, someone is jealous..." Teased Juliet, "Pffft, am not! I just, thought Kitkat might have been cold."

"She's always cold, she's a vampire, she's practically dead?" Noisy informed him, Ginger kissed him, "He's so smart." She smiled dreamily, I stifled a laugh. "Curly, I don't know why you're jealous. He's just a friend, you're my boyfriend." I kissed his cheek, that calmed him down.

It was an awkward silence, "So Fireheart, do you want us to call the cops or anything?" Straxxor asked him, "If he finds out I told anyone, I'd probably get killed."

"Not with us around. I held out my phone to him listening to him hit the 3 keys that spelled 9-1-1. I heard the ringing, "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A kind sounding operator asked.

He took a breath, "I'd like to report an abused child named Fireheart Van Huesen. Actually, it's Fireheart speaking, my uncle that I live with has abused me for the past six years."

We heard the lady gasp, "What's the location?" She asked concern filled. "233 Jellybean Road." "Help is on the way, thank you for calling." He hung up and handed my cell back to me.

I got an electric jolt nobody, not even Mr. Curly gave me. Did I...? No, I couldn't I'm with Curly. Love Triangle Much? "Well guys, it's getting late, maybe we should all head home." Noisy suggested, "Great idea." We all agreed I kissed Mr. Curly then helped assist Fireheart.

I walked him home with us, "Mom, dad, this is Fireheart, he's staying with us for a while. He has a dislocated knee, Fireheart, my mom's a doctor, she'll examine it. I'm gonna go shower, see ya'll later." I informed them and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

_( Fireheart's POV )_

That Kitkat girl is really cool, I'd totally date her if she weren't taken by that Mr. Curly fellow. But don't get me wrong, he's cool and all, but I just, think Kit is really awesome and girlfriend material.

But I respect her decision, I guess. Her mom set me in a char and elevated my leg, she pulled up my jeans and examined my knee, "Oh goodness, that's not very good, Fireheart, I'm afraid you'll have to have some surgery to fix your knee."

_( Kitkat's POV )_

"Come on Dez! WHY DID YOU VOTE OFF ZACK?! YOU SHOULD'VE GAVE THE ROSE TO ZACK AND SENT HOME CHRIS!" This was a normal night, I watch The Bachelor or The Bachelorette eating ice cream in my pajamas. I threw a pillow at my tv, then ate a scoop of ice cream.

I heard a knock on my door, "Come in!" I yelled pausing the show, Fireheart came in boosted by my mom, "Sit him on the bed, I said putting the bowl of ice cream on my dresser.

She placed him on the bed and closed the door, leaving us alone to hangout. "How is your knee?" I asked, noticing it looked really really really gross, I tried not to show it though to not concern him.

"It's good. Your mom said it needs surgery." I stared into space for a minute, "She's not my real mom..." I trailed off. "My dad killed my mom, and turns out he worked for the CFO, so we defeated my dad and his vampire army earlier today actually. We call ourselves the Furious Force."

"Aww, I'm sorry for your losses, and so _you're _the famous Kitkat who's talked about all over Toontown! "Really, people talk about me?" I smiled, "Yep." I did a victory dance then sat on the bed again.

He laughed, and we both leaned closer until our lips connected, it was the best feeling ever.

"KITKAT?!"

**( So the explanation is, it's awkward for characters based on me to date in stories because I don't date in real, but I've watched alot of Kickin' It and Austin & Ally so I've been inspired to kind of write about it. Also, the new character is just because I place my favorite toontown friends in toontown stories )**


	7. Straxxor Comes Between Love

**( Who do you think caught them kissing? Well, you should know. Prepare yourself for some drama and heartbreak, anyways... R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 7

_( Mr. Curly's POV )_

So, I sneak out to see my girlfriend, and see Fireheart kissing her. My girlfriend, not his, _mine!_

"C-Curly, it's not what it looks like!" she said, jumping up. "Really? Because it looks like my 'girlfriend' kissed some cat she hasn't even known for a day! You have some nerve Kitkat, I can't believe I ever loved you! I _quit _The Furious Force. SO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled jumping out of her window.

I ran to the hideout in the pouring rain, seeing all the happy toon couples holding hands or on dates, kissing across tables, some with rings on fingers. I sighed.

Finally I reached the hideout looking at the picture frames, I grabbed all of my stuff and shoved it into a nearby duffel bag, which was also mine. I wrote a note,

_Dear Straxxor, Ginger, Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp, and Juliet,  
__I never thought I'd have to say this,  
__But I'm leaving the Furious Force and running away,  
__We've had good times and all,  
__But that cheater Kitkat ruined it,  
__I'll miss and will never forget you guys,  
Hugs and Bananas, Mr. Curly_

_P.S. Kitkat, I hope you're happy with yourself_

I dropped the pen back on the table, and grabbed my bag, I took one last glance, then ran away.

_( Kitkat's POV )_

I face palmed myself, "Ugh, why did I have to be such an idiot?!" I said aloud forgetting Fireheart was there. "Kitkat, don't blame yourself, it was my fault, and I'm genuinely sorry. I should get to bed." He said.

"No, Fireheart. Stay here. Please." I said, hugging him. "Well, I guess." He said winking and putting an arm around me. I kinda laughed and blushed, "So, who did Dez vote off?" He asked giving another wink.

I laughed, "She voted off Zack." I said putting on a glum face, then a happy face. "I think she should've voted off Chris." I did a surprised face, "How do you know this?" I asked nestling up.

He chuckled, "I occasionally watch it." It was an awkward silence, as we watched The Bachelorette and shared the ice cream. When it was about three in the morning, we were talking and laughing.

"You know Kit," Fireheart says, "Do you like me?" I asked. "Maybe, possibly..." I responded, my voice trailing off, "Why?" He hesitated, "I just never really knew how to tell you I liked you." He said, swinging his leg in anticipation.

"Hehe..." I said awkwardly, "Kit will you go out with me?" He asked, smiling. I nodded, "Let's wait til' tomorrow though, we should probably get to sleep."

He put a finger to my lips, then kissed me like he meant forever. I kissed back, smiling.

_( Straxxor's POV )_

I decided to go check on Kitkat, I opened her door, and saw her kissing Fireheart. wasn't she with Mr. Curly? "Kit?" I asked, they stopped kissing, "Hey what's up brother from another mother?"

"I just saw you kissing Fireheart sister from a different mister, aren't you dating Mr. Curly?" Remembering that, I bit my lip, "Well, you see, it's a funny story actually..." I said, doing a fakeish smile.

He frowned, "Kitkat, you and Fireheart are through. And if I catch you two kissing-" I dropped my mouth open "W-W-Wait, what? You can't tell me what to do!" He picked up Fireheart.

"I can and I will. Now go to bed." He said guiding Fireheart out of my room and flicking off my lights.

_( Fireheart's POV )_

"Dude, what the heck! We weren't doing anything bad!" I protested as he dragged me out of Kitkat's room. "You were making out with my little sister!" He retorted,"It wasn't making out, it was just a kiss. That kept being repeated... Okay, I see your point. So?"

He plopped me on the bed I was staying on, "Now go to bed. You and I will talk tomorrow." He said giving me a death glare. "Technically it _is _tomorrow. Just the morning..."

"You know what I meant!" He stormed out of my room turning off the lights and closing the door.

I saw a swivel chair in the corner from the moonlight, I scooted myself off of the bed, and pulled myself up and onto the chair. I used my good leg to ride to the door, I opened it, I pushed myself to Kitkat's room.

_( Kitkat's POV ) _

I heard my doorknob, and flew up, checking my clock it was five in the morning, "Hey Kit." Fireheart said, in a swivel chair wheeling over to my bed. I stood up and helped him onto my bed.

"What are you doing? If we get caugh-" He put a finger to my lips, "Shhh, let's not worry. Let's just be together while we can." I smiled, "You always know what to say, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded, "I'm a smartalec sometimes..." I turned on TV and climbed under the covers again, he layed over the covers, putting a blanket over himself and putting his arm around me.

We watched Spongebob Squarepants which was a cartoon about an annoying sponge with an annoying friend, well you should know that show. "How do you never shiver when you touch me?"

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't necessarily mean I'll get cold... And my uncle made me sleep in freezer." He scooted closed to me and kissed my head. Next thing I know, I was asleep in his arms.

**( So what'd you think? Good? Bad? Tell me what you thought, I take criticism, PM me if you have any ideas for an upcoming chapter, I'd appreciate it. )**

**Love ya'll  
~Jessica**


	8. Flirty Texts

**( Hehe, I'm back with chappie 8? Who missed me? :P Idk... Anyways just R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 8

_( Kitkat's POV )_

I peacefully woke up in Fireheart's arms, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't sleep. Fireheart was already awake, "Good morning Kit." He said smiling and kissing me.

"Morning Fireheart." I replied returning the kiss. "So where do you want to go for our date?" He asked, getting out from under the covers. Suddenly my mom walked in and saw him in here.

He smiled, "Good morning Mrs. Pines, I just came in here to wake up Kitkat, I hope you don't mind." She looked at the swivel chair then gave an "So that's how he got here" face.

"Please, feel free to call me mom. Fireheart, remember today is your day for surgery." He nervously glanced at me, "Yeah... How could I forget?" he faked a smile. "French Toast is down there when you're hungry."

She walked out, "What if, Straxxor tells?" I asked, cowering into him. He put and arm around me and pulled me closer, "Don't worry, if he does, it won't matter."

I put him in the chair, and wrapped a belt around him and the chair so he wouldn't fall out when we went downstairs. Straxxor gave us the evil eye as we walked into the dining room.

"So, how was everyone's night. Sleep well?" my dad asked as I grabbed my french toast and drowned it in syrup, "Yep, I slept _very _well." Straxxor stabbed his breakfast with a fork.

I grabbed Fireheart some french toast, and passed him butter and syrup, he buttered and syruped. "Straxxor, is something bothering you dear?" Mom asked, "Haha, no, no. Nothing at all."

He shot me a deadly glare, I put on a "mind your business" face. Without one word, I got up and wend upstairs to get dressed, I picked a rainbow dress, a rainbow bow, rainbow wings, green hi-tops, and my square framed glasses since I didn't feel like putting in my contacts.

I grabbed my backpack, did I mention it's the first day of school? I sighed and looked at a picture of me in kindergarten, with Ginger. We were hugging with our BFF necklaces.

I smiled and walked downstairs, not before sneaking some of Straxxor's clothes. "I'll help Fireheart up to his room," I volunteered as he finished his food, I picked him up and excitedly strapped him into the chair.

"Whoa whoa whoa... He needs to stay down here, his surgery is in a little bit. You'll be late c'mon. I love you." Mom said as she kissed mine and Straxxor's heads, we bolted out the door, and to the bus stop.

I muttered, "Forget this, I'm flying!" I flew off leaving a ticked off Straxxor alone.

I landed in the courtyard, and casually walked into the bulding and around the halls. A _huge _group gathered around me. "Kitkat, how was your summer?!" I gave a thumbs up, I was being bombarded with questions.

I snuck away to my locker, and dropped all but my English books in there, I organized, put up some posters, a mirror, some glittery stickers on the outside and inside of my locker door. _Good work me! _I complimented myself.

Shutting my locker, I saw a Straxxor looking at me and talking with Noisy. Ginger and Juliet walked up to me, "Hey chica, where's Mr. Curly?" Juliet said and winked, Ginger blew a bubble gum bubble and popped it.

So after a few minutes of explaining, we walked into advisery together, did I mention them and I have all the same classes? "So where's Fireheart?" Juliet winked again, I just laughed.

"My mom said he needed surgery, so he didn't come to school." Ginger blew another bubble then spoke, "I don't see why Straxxor is being so overprotective." I checked my phone, a text from Fire, which was what I called Fireheart now.

I rolled my eyes snapping back to reality, "Because I'm his "little sister" and he doesn't want to see me hurt." Ginger handed me and Juliet some bubblegum, I took mine and shoved it in after unwrapping it.

Showing my phone coversations to the girls, they giggled.

**( Bold is**** Kitkat/**_Italics is Fireheart)_

_Hey cutie ;)  
_**Haiii what's up ;)**_  
Nm, just nervous about_ surgery .-.  
**Ikr, wish u were here** :\_  
M2, promise you'll come c me after skool?_ :D  
**Wouldn't miss it** :P  
_; - ; Going to hospital 4 surgery_ now  
**I hope it goes well** :)  
_Me too,_ _ily  
_**Ily23**

Ginger giggled, "Ya'll are such a flirt." I smirked, "So, how's Noisy?" Her face flushed, "Ladies, ladies, don't fight," she paused, "without me!" This was a typical school day, most of the time.

_( Fireheart'_s _POV )_

On my way to the hospital, yippee! Note the sarcasm... I'm excited about having a fixed knee, but at the same time, I want to see Kitkat. Her mom noticed my super excitedness, again, sarcasm.

We pulled up into the parking lot, she helped me into the waiting room, then checked me in, turns out I already had a reservation or whatever it's called. "Fireheart Van Huesen?" She asked, I raised a hand.

Getting a boost from Kit's mom, they set me into a wheelchair, and wheeled me to an X-Ray room so they'd know what to do. "You indeed do need surgery, a metal knee..."

"Oh. My. Gosh." That's gonna take forever to heal, I'll be living with the Pines family for a while. "Well, let's get you into the surgery room." She said putting me onto a wheely bed thing or whatever you want to call it.

They gave me the anestheisa, I felt all loopy. Then they put a mask on me, and all I remember is falling asleep.

**( So how was it? I'm making this a pretty long story, for being a Toontown story anyways. Ideas are always welcome. )**

See ya next chapter!  
~Jessica


	9. Welcome To The Dark Side

**( I'm try**fr**ng to finish ASAP so I can start new stories and stuff, but yeah... R&R, Fave, and Follow! )**

Chapter 9

_( Kitkat's POV )_

The girls and I walked out of ninth period to put our books away, Ginger getting some more gum, me checking my cell for texts, and Juliet kissing Straxxor. "Barf much?" I asked whispering to Ginger.

"I think it's kinda cute." She replied. Juliet stopped making out with my brother, and walked with Ginger and I over to the hospital.

When I got to the parking lot, I jogged into the waiting room, I walked up to the lady at the front desk, "Fireheart Van Huesen." I requested, "You must be Kitkat." She said typing,

"And you must be physcic." I replied, somewhat shocked. "No, he was mumbling Kitkat when he was being wheeled away." I smiled, "He's in room 2B, but he's asleep. Try not to wake him, he's had a rough day."

She gave me a hospital pass, "I'm also waiting for two of my friends." She handed me two more. I walked away and sat in a char. I was waiting for Juliet and Ginger, slowpokes. Finally they got in, I stood up and walked towards them.

"About time!" I handed them the passes and spedwalked to the elevator, I hit second floor as they slipped into the elevator at the last second. "Why are you so jittery about this Kittery?" Juliet asked.

I snapped my head, "Don't call me that, and he's my _boyfriend_ of course I'm going to care!" I snapped, I was on edge to see him.

We walked out of the elevator, I looked for 2B, finding it, I tip-toed in and put a finger to my lips looking back to the girls. They understood, I sat down on the stool by the bed he was laying in unconscious.

"Hey Fireheart," I whispered, as I sat in the chair, I wondered if he could hear me. Probably not, I sat in silence glancing around the room. I looked back at him, and his eyes kept slightly opening and closing.

He cried out in pain, "Hey, are you okay?!" I asked in a panic, he just shook his head keeping his eyes closed. "Do you need a nurse?" He nodded, groaning.

I speed walked to the button that calls the nurse, and pressed, no more than a minute later a lavender furred bunny in a white dress, "My name is Mrs. Ima Bunny, call me nurse Ima." She smiled and gave him some anesthesia.

She seemed perky,

Something didn't seem right about her...

_( Ginger__'s POV )_

Juliet and I huffed while we hurried behind Kitkat, that chick was _way _too fast. But I can see where it's coming from, I mean, he is her boyfriend and all. But, what ever happened to Mr. Curly?

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." I informed her whipping open my cell phone. I dialed his number, and breathed as I heard the ringing, a monotone voice answered.

"I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected. Have a nice day!" The call ended, I called Straxxor instead, luckily he didn't disconnect his number. "Hey Ginger, what's up?" he asked.

I crossed my fingers for luck, "Dude, Curly disconnected his number, and nobody's seen him today, have you seen him?" I was worried, pacing around. "No, I haven't." Straxxor answered, through gritted teeth.

"What do you know?" I growled, making an annoyed face. "Fine," he sighed, "they were sorta kinda kissing last night, Curly sorta kinda saw them, I sorta kinda saw them, Curly sorta kinda got mad and ran away, sorta dropped all connection-"

I rolled my eyes and mentally yelled "Shut up!" inside my head. "Yes, I get it. How do we find him?"

"Look for clues of him back at the hideout, he left a note, so look for clues." He hung up, I rolled my eyes and shoved my phone. Those are some of my pet peeves with Straxxor.

I walked in, and looked at the nurse. Who happened to be extremely cheerful.

Something didn't seem right about her...

_( Fireheart's POV )_

I cried in pain, I looked over at Kitkat, who was frankly a little scared looking through what I could see, the medicine made me feel woozy "He'll be just fine." The nurse named Ima said and walked out with a smile. Boy, she seemed a bit too perky.

She sat down by me on the stool and said, "I'm not going to leave your side until you're better." She rested her head on my chest, I sat up and kissed her head. "Aww..." Ginger and Juliet said.

I just laughed, luckily at that moment we pulled apart from kissing, Straxxor and Noisy Lollipop Dizzychomp walked in. Thank God we pulled apart at that moment.

"Away." Straxxor growled, she stepped away, holding my hand still. "Drop." She dropped my hand glaring at him. I whimpered, the others just glanced confused at him.

I started losing control, "I feel funny," I said, looking around. I did a wild sounding laugh, they all stared at me. I didn't care, it was a nice feeling to be stupid on purpose.

_( Nurse Ima's POV )_

Those gullible idiots, believing I was really a nurse. Ha! Fools, I walked to the board room to meet with Daisy and tell her everything that happened. She was busy talking to some slate blue monkey.

"It's a deal." The said to her with an evil smile, and laughed. She grinned wickedly as well. "Welcome to the dark side, we've been expecting you."

Wasn't this monkey part of the Furious Force? "Good evening, boss." I let her know I had arrived, and sat. "Update." She demanded, I took some investigation notes I'd written down out of my binder and slid the papers over to her.

She read, "So, the leader Kitkat's weakness is that red cat, Fireheart?" She grinned and turned to the slate blue monkey, "Mr. Curly, I have a mission for you."


End file.
